1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an agricultural machine according to the preamble of claim 1. Such an agricultural machine is used, for example, as a mower. An example of such a mower is the Splendimo 321 PC, which is marketed by Lely Group, Maassluis, Netherlands, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain applications, it is desirable that an agricultural implement is moved laterally of a pulling vehicle. It is known to provide a hingeable drawbar which enables a lateral displacement of the implement with respect to the fastening point on the tractor. In this case, the agricultural machine remains operative in different lateral positions and during the displacement between these positions.
For example, during mowing with a mower of this type, the mowing device will be brought into the most lateral position during mowing, i.e. the mowing device will be positioned, with respect to the direction of travel, as far as possible beside the pulling vehicle. This position is also designated as operative position. In said operative position it is possible to mow a strip of crop without it being necessary for the pulling vehicle to move over said strip. This is, for example, advantageous when mowing a slanting strip, for example a side of a ditch.
However, if there are obstacles, such as poles or trees, on the strip to be mown, the mowing device should temporarily be positioned more behind or completely behind the pulling vehicle. During these lateral displacements of the mower, the mower remains operative, so that the mowing activities can be continued without delay.
A drawback of the known agricultural machine is that the hinge point of the drawbar on the frame and the hinge point of the drive shaft on the implement should be located substantially on the same vertical centre line, or at least that the hinge points of the drive shaft and the drawbar, when viewed in the customary direction of travel, are in alignment.